


Villain parties are so stuffy

by ZeroGrizz



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGrizz/pseuds/ZeroGrizz
Summary: Now, fucking at those villain parties while nobody's the wiser? That's much more exciting!Recently married and forcing everyone to adjust to that, Boxman and Venomous get invited to another stuffy villain shindig. But Boxman has a good idea for how to make it fun for the both of them.





	Villain parties are so stuffy

“You know, I think you were right back then.” 

  
  
“Hm?” 

  
  
“These villain parties really are  _ boring _ .” 

  
  
“Ha! Told you so.” 

  
  
How long had it been since they’d been to one of these shindigs? Venomous had to think it over for a minute between the sips of bubbly green cider, swirling the glass in his hand. About two years give or take since Billiam’s yacht party. One of the most fun he’d had at one of these events in a long while, if he was being honest. But that’s only because of the guest he’d brought with him willingly this time. “What changed your mind?” 

  
  
They both had their suits on, and the powder blue of Boxman’s made him nearly blend in to the polished marble wall they leaned against as the ‘party’ went on in front of them. He watched him huff and drain his glass, “At least the last party I could annoy some people!! Now it’s like nobody wants to touch me!” 

  
  
“Well, it would be a bad look to mess with Professor Venomous’ husband.” The taller man offered, taking his glass from him to hand over his own. 

  
  
“Still!! The nerve of some of these jerks!” He crossed his arms with a huff, “And I can’t even sink the party this time!”    


  
Venomous raised his brows, “If you did, I’d be pretty impressed. And probably charcoal upon re-entry.” 

  
  
“Pff, seriously.” Boxman turned to look between the marble columns that showed the vacuum of space and the stars outside, planets glistening in the distance. “This is all just a way for Cosma to show off her new Space Mansion you know.”    


  
“Oh I know Boxy, I know.” He nudged him slightly, “But hey, they got tomats, right?” 

  
  
“And those little shrimps…” Boxman looked off, then leaned back on the wall with his arms folded, the pout clear as day on his face. 

Venomous gave a little tsk, leaning over to nuzzle his cheek slightly, “Listen, if you wanna go, the teleporter’s right over there.” 

  
  
Boxman sighed, “No...we’re supposed to be partners in this.” He looks over, “If I can’t handle one boring party, what kind of villain would I be?” 

  
  
Venomous looked him in the eyes, darting his forked tongue out for a swig more of cider, “I dunno. A sane one?” 

  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, before snickering with those devilish, pointed grins of theirs, Venomous giving him another peck before straightening up to fling the glass to shatter on the floor, one of the many glass-eating space locusts kept around Cosma’s mansion springing out of the nearby floor panel to munch it down. “You want a refill, Boxy?”    


  
His laughter died down, wiping a tear from his eye and giving a nod, “I suppose a drink would help.”    


  
“Attaboy.” Venomous leaned in, wrapping an arm around his middle to give it a quick squeeze before he turned for the snack table to see what he could grab. Big Bull Demon had demolished a good chunk of the buffet spread by this point (why anyone would make a cyborg system dependent on food for power was beyond even a biochemist like him) but there were still a few of those tiny shrimps and those canapes with the smoked nuclear salmon Boxman seemed to like. 

Cosma was the belle of the ball of course. She’d taken on a half form, taller then she usually was back on earth, all teeth and wild hair, dressed up in a glittering evening gown of sparkling meteorite fragments polished till they shone. “Enjoying the party I hope, Professor?” 

  
  
“Eh, better then Billiam’s so far.” He grabbed some little fruits that were packed with some sort of squirming sweet-potato mixture to set on his plate, “Like the new digs.” 

  
  
“Thank you.” Cosma gave a smile at that, “Figured it would be nice to have a home off earth for my deep-space travels. A nice little cottage to get back to, you know?”

  
  
He glanced up to the vaulted ceilings that stood a good thirty feet above them and the grand staircase no doubt leading to one of the several master bedrooms and spas she had set up. “Oh yeah. It’s downright quaint.” 

  
  
She seemed to stare into him a moment, trying to judge if he was being sarcastic or not, but Venomous was giving her a run for her money with his poker face. Cosma settled on a laugh, waving a hand, “Ohoho! I’m so glad you agree!” She waved a hand, “Now how is your er...what was it… Little cretin?” 

  
  
“My minion?”    


  
She snapped her claws, “Yes! That’s the one-how’s little Fink doing?” 

  
  
“Bout as well as she can, I suppose.” He filled up the champagne flute to take a quick sip, “I’m glad we combined businesses a lot sooner. Made the marriage thing easier to adjust to.”    
  
Cosma seemed to grimace at that, leaning in a bit, “That reminds me...is that still...working?” She glanced Boxman’s way, “I just don’t know what you see in him.” 

  
  
Venomous blinked at that, bringing up the glass to drain it completely, then shifting it down to crush in his hands, claws and thick scales fading from it as he let the fragments drop to the floor. “Working out just fine. Business has never been better.” He flicked off a spare shard that had landed on his plate, “Now if you’d excuse me a second.”    


  
He made his way across the main floor back to Boxman’s spot, set the plate down in the windowsill, and leaned his whole face against Boxman’s hair, arms wrapping around him as he let out a frustrated, muffled sound into his head. Boxman blushed at the sudden intimacy, patting his arm, “That bad, huh?” 

  
  
Venomous turned his head so his cheek pressed to his hair, “The worst.” He leaned fully against Boxman, offering him the cider in a lazy wave of the glass, “Maybe we can both teleport back…” 

  
  
“Actually…” Boxman glanced Cosma’s way, inspiration striking hot to the anvil of villlainy, “I think I just figured out a way to make this party fun for us.” His hand crept from his arm down his spine. 

  
  
“Yeah?” Venomous glanced up a bit, “What’d you have in mi-sssssss!” A hiss escaped him as Boxman’s hand ended up right above his tailbone to press with his thumb, the rest of the fingers ending up cupped around whatever of his firm butt they could find. Venomous’ fang had dug hard into his lip, looking down at Boxman and finding himself gazing at a smug, victorious little smirk the man usually reserved for a victory against the Plaza. All aimed at him. “...Ah. That’s your plan.” 

  
  
Boxman snickered, leaning in so he could look him in the eyes, “Pretty good plan, right?” 

  
  
Venomous gave a huff, smiling despite himself as his cheeks flushed, “She’d probably launch you into the sun again if we get caught.”

  
  
“ _ If  _ we get caught.” Boxman’s eyes shone with pure spite as he glanced Cosma’s way and back to him, “Care to dance, PV?” 

  
  
“Depends if Vormulax plays anything decent…” He glanced to the DJ table in question, dug in his suit jacket and waved a good, thick wad of technos to the gal till the record switched to something with a good beat and a lot of horns. 

  
  
Boxman grinned as his other hand moved to rest on his waist, “Good taste.” 

  
  
“She knows what I like for karaoke.” Venomous stepped back to the dancefloor as some of the other villains started to boogie, bringing Boxman right along with him. Boxman had moved off his tailbone, but that didn’t mean he was any less possessive of the man. He had moved his hands underneath his jacket, pressing his fingers in firmly enough to imprint on his skin beneath. They’d settled into a sort of faux tango-lots of grabbing hands and arms around the waist, side-stepping and weaving backwards through the crowd, searching the hall for a good spot for their illicit deeds. 

  
  
Boxman didn’t have much patience of course. When he dips Venomous on a high note, he can’t help himself from leaning in and sinking those sharp teeth into PV’s neck, from smiling at the delighted hiss this gets him and the breathy moan the other man has to bite down. His claw sliding down his chest and working through stubborn vest buttons, starting on his shirt before Venomous stays his hand, “C’mon Boxy. A little waiting won’t kill you…” As he was lifted up, he smiled sharply as his knee shifted to press to the other man’s groin, “Thought you were tougher then that.”    


  
Boxman grinned, huffing through his nose, “Well, you have a habit of making a weaker man out of me.” He stepped back quickly and took advantage of Venomous having to adjust his footing, his hand snaking back to press to that spot along his spine again, “What about you? You look so tense, PV…” 

  
  
He exhaled a sigh at that, reaching up to run his fingers through greased hair, tossling it as he drew his hand back, “Don’t flatter yourself too much…” He was very happy to be wearing black all of a sudden. Though the eyes starting to look their way wasn’t helping matters much, nor was Boxman suddenly moving in to bite through the thread on his top button and spit it to the side, waggling his brows. 

  
  
Venomous blinked and let out a laugh at that, “What was that??”    


  
Boxman blinked, giving a laugh, “Well you didn’t want me using my hands to unbutton you, so I went for the next best thing?”    


  
Venomous just kept laughing, leaning in to kiss the man before he could make any other excuses, “You’re cute when you’re desperate…” Now he could definitely feel Cosma’s eyes on him. His arms wrapped around Boxman’s shoulders, one of them only moving off to guide his claw to the knot of his tie, tugging on his wrist until it unraveled to hang loosely around his neck. From this angle, he could just make out the puffing up under one of his sleeves, of feathers fluffing up as his face just got redder and redder.    


  
“Well?” Venomous moved his own hand up, parting his collar to show off his neck, “Gonna just leave me exposed like this?”    


  
He watched Boxman stare, swallow, muttering ‘oh cob’ under his breath, before leaning in to kiss the man hungrily, breaking it only to deliver more of those bites along his exposed neck and collarbone. He heard the chorus of several glasses dropping, grinning to himself as he bit his lip and forced himself to move Boxman off, giving a wink to one of the Cabbage mafia members along the way to the stairs. He flashed another wad to Vormulax, tossing both her way as she put on something to get the dance floor really moving and shaking, and the two of them some time to slink up the stairs in a twirling dance of teeth and claws.    


  
Boxman just couldn’t hold himself back it seemed, bless his heart, as by the time they’re bursting into one of Cosma’s plush bedrooms and locking the door, Venomous’ shirt is completely open and just barely tucked into his suit pants, most of the buttons torn off to line the stairs like the most confusing retelling of Cinderella. “Just couldn’t wait, huh?”    


  
“I told you it’s hard!” Boxman had torn aside his suit jacket and shirt already, his hands grasping and pulling at Venomous’ until he could toss them to the side and shove him back on the bed. “I don’t like waiting for what’s  _ mine  _ you know.” 

  
  
“Oooh, someone’s greedy tonight.” He lifted his knee on the bed, biting his lip as he lounged back to give Boxman a good view, “Didn’t appreciate all the eyes on us?”    


  
Boxman grinned as he moved over, grabbing his hips to pull him in, “It was nice knowing how jealous most of those folks were…” He wrapped his arms around Venomous, his nails digging lightly into his back as he held him tight and kissed him with a feverish hunger, kicking off his nice dress shoes to clatter to the floor.    


  
Venomous shivered, his hands moving down to grab hold of Boxman, to pull him even closer till he could feel the soft skin and feathers brush against him, shivering at the odd sensation those feathers caused against such sensitive skin. Boxman worked his hands down to his belt, working the buckle to try and get them loose. And working, and working… Venomous leans back from the kiss, “No no, you gotta lift the top jaw of the snake-”

  
  
“Shhshhshh!” Boxman put a finger to his lips, “What was that about patience, PV?” 

Venomous flicked his tongue at his finger, but he did say that… He leans his head back on the bed, waiting for Boxman to give up on figuring out his belt and ask for help, hearing the metal clicking and clinking for quite a few minutes. He let out a huff, “Boxman, if you need the help just-” He had to bite down on his tongue before the hot spike of pleasure made him yowl.    


  
Boxman glanced up, Venomous’ cock in his mouth, and grinned around it as he held up the belt to rattle triumphantly. “You little sneak…” Venomous wrapped his legs around him and tilted his head back with a moan, letting Boxman pull off his dress slacks and leave him exposed to whatever whims he had in mind. 

  
  
His head bobbed and Venomous couldn’t help but admire how cute Boxman was with his mouth on him, and how hot it was every time he looked up with that smug smile of his and a mischievous glint in his eyes. His claw was on Venomous’ thigh, digging in for a better angle, but where had that other hand gone off to? He soon found out when a pair of lubed fingers entered him, getting a shuddering moan from the man, then a surprised blink as a thought occurred, “Where’d you find lube?” 

Boxman popped his mouth off and grinned, “A good villain always comes prepared you know.”    


  
Venomous smirked, “You really are quite the annoyance.” 

  
  
“And you’re talking a lot.” He felt a third finger move inside and thrust within him, “Let’s fix that, shall we?” 

  
  
This time he had no chance of stopping the moan that died off into a needy little whine as Boxman hit him where it hurt, his tongue lolling out as he began to pant. In just that one move, he’d become like putty in Boxman’s hands, eagerly clenching around him and letting Boxman flip him onto his belly.    


  
Course the mood was somewhat hampered by the banging knock on the door, Boxman sitting up with a jolt. Venomous felt a low growl of frustration come out of him, “Cob dammit….”    


  
But Boxman didn’t look ready to give up on his sexy, sexy quest. Hopping off Venomous to kick their clothes under the bed, grabbing him off the bed and piling into the closet together, listening as the door to the bedroom swung open. 

  
  
The breath of relief came from the both of them, but ended quicker on Venomous’ end, “Boxman. You do realize our clothes are out there and we’re stuck in here, right?”    


  
“Pssssh, it’s fine!” Boxman offered, “I stuck them under the bed-nobody’s gonna find them that easy!” 

  
  
“Whoa!!” At least it wasn’t Cosma out there, but there was a noticeable shift of fabric in the bedroom, a weasley man’s voice (sounded like one of the Cabbage Patch gangs) speaking up, “A snake tuxedo?? Cool! And the blue one’s gonna look great on the boss!” 

  
  
Boxman blinked a few times, looking back up at Venomous as the man looked like he’d swallowed a lemon in one bite, “...Okay! Minor issue! That, is there. But we didn’t get caught?” 

  
  
“No but we  _ are  _ getting caught if we go streaking through the space mansion!” Venomous hissed, his fangs a little more prominent then earlier, a faint rattle heard coming from him. 

  
  
Boxman’s arms wrapped around him, rubbing at his back again, the other hand cupping the base of his shaft, “Shhshsh, we can worry about that later.” He smiled up at him, kissing his cock, “Wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to leave you waiting, would it?” 

  
  
He would’ve argued, if it wasn’t for his traitorous cock jumping at the touch alone, a flood of those earlier feelings hitting him like a freight train. It was true-it was hard to get Venomous to calm down until he was satisfied. And Boxman was all too eager to please. The start of a tail had begun to peek out from Venomous and rattle with the bit of irritation he still felt. “...No, no it wouldn’t…” 

  
  
Boxman snickered, drawing Venomous down for a kiss, turning him to get on his knees, cushioned by all the extra scarves or dresses that had fallen off hangers, leaning his weight on him to thrust into the needy man. 

  
  
And suddenly Venomous was a whole lot less worried about getting caught. A smile spreading across his face as he sighed, hips moving up to give Boxman a better angle as he crossed his arms and nestled his face against that expensive fabric, muffling any moans or hisses that came out of him. Boxman knew just where to touch too, one hand going around his waist to hold him tight while the other claw teased and rubbed along his tailbone, relishing in the pleased murmurs and pants this got him as that smaller tail grew to a much longer, thicker one to wrap and squeeze at Boxman as it rattled slower, happier now. 

  
  
Boxman reached up to him, tugging his hair to get his head out of the fabric, purring against his ear, “Come now PV. I want to hear all those cute little noises of yours. Don’t hold back on me.” He thrusted hard and a long moan escaped Venomous, panting with his forked tongue hanging out, cock twitching at the commanding tone of Boxman’s voice.    


  
His hand went from his waist down to his thigh, tugging gently on it till he got Venomous to flip to his back, getting back into a faster rhythm with a better position to work with. And enjoying the look on Venomous’ face once they could look right at each other. The dazed, lovestruck grin he had in between the breathy moans and sharper whines the man let out. Venomous sat up to better kiss the man, keeping his tail firmly around him to help with each thrust and drive Boxman gave him, panting into his mouth. The thought of all his paychecks downstairs none the wiser as they fucked on her outfits just getting him more and more turned on. 

Hearing the breathlessness of Boxman as he broke the kiss to wrap his arms around him and sigh his name against his ear, “V-Venomous…” 

  
  
Venomous’ panting became ragged, leaning his face against his neck to bite at it and his shoulders, trying to stifle the louder groans in case anyone happened to hang around this room. He felt a jolt from the top of his head down to the base of his tail and pulled Boxman in tight as he came across his belly. He looked at Boxman-his hair a mess, eyes fogged with lust, covered in his bite marks, and smirked sharply, “Don’t keep me waiting, Boxman.” 

  
  
That was all it took, feeling a few more hard thrusts before Boxman came right behind him, almost crowing before Venomous could kiss him to shut him up, letting him get those last few thrusts before his tail let him go and he could flop back on the closet floor. Boxman moved himself to lay on top of him, sighing and resting his cheek against Venomous’ slightly scaly chest, “See PV?...Told you I’d make the party fun.” 

  
“Yeah...guess you did.” He reached up to stroke the smaller man’s hair back, staring up at the closet ceiling, “Course, there’s still the whole ‘streaking’ issue.” 

  
“We’re in a closet surrounded by clothes though.” 

  
  
“Mostly evening gowns.” 

  
  
“As if you wouldn’t look good in any of these.” 

  
Venomous smirked, giving a shrug and lounging back comfortably, “Well, you got me there. And we said we’d bring Shannon something back anyhow.” 

  
  
Boxman batted his eyes at him, “And why stop at two?” 

  
  
Venomous grins, “That thinking is why I married you, Boxy.”    



End file.
